Hoshii
by Aomine Sakura
Summary: Sequel of Girlfriend?/ Sakura merasa harapannya hilang ketika Zoro menghilang saat pria itu mengatakan pindah ke Amerika. Harapannya tidak pupus, tetapi dia harus menerima jika Zoro sudah memiliki anak. Sedangkan dirinya akan menikah dengan orang lain. /ZoroSaku/DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**Hoshii**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Roronoa Zoro, Haruno Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto, One Piece**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **DILARANG COPAS DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! JIKA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN CERITA YANG DIBUAT AUTHOR, SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL BACK! DLDR!**_

 **Selamat Membaca!**

Salju turun dan membuat beberapa orang berteduh. Meski begitu, banyak dari mereka yang menyukai salju. Salah satunya adalah wanita berambut pink yang duduk di salah satu cafe dengan sebuah buku di tangannya.

Coklat hangat yang ada dihadapannya mulai mendingin. Jemari lentiknya membalik halaman novelnya dan dia menghiraukan sekelilingnya. Musik klasik yang di putar di dalam cafe membuatnya merasa tenang.

"Oh, kamu disini ternyata."

Gadis berambut pink itu mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang seseorang yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Ace-kun? Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?"

"Aku merindukan tunanganku, apa tidak boleh?" Portgas D. Ace tersenyum lebar. "Aku mencarimu di TK tapi katanya kamu sudah pulang."

"Um ya. Aku ingin sedikit menenangkan diri." Sakura tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan tunangannya.

Enam bulan yang lalu, Portgas D. Ace resmi melamar kekasihnya dan mengikatnya dalam tali pertunangan. Dan sekarang mereka sedang merancang pernikahan idaman mereka.

"Jangan terlalu lelah, Sakura." Ace mengusap pipi wanitanya. "Butik kemudian TK, kamu memforsir tubuhmu terlalu keras."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Terima Kasih telah mengkhawatirkanku."

.

.

.

Sakura membuka pintu apartemennya dan masuk ke dalamnya. Dia menutup pintu apartemennya dan mendudukan dirinya di sofa miliknya.

Saat dia berpacaran dengan Ace dan menerima lamarannya, beberapa teman-temannya memarahinya. Dia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menerima pinangan kekasihnya, usianya sudah sangat matang untuk menikah dan dia tidak mungkin menunggu seseorang yang telah meninggalkannya selama 5 tahun.

Hubungannya dan Roronoa Zoro sudah kandas ketika pria itu memilih untuk pergi ke Amerika dan meninggalkannya. Pria itu tidak memberi kabar dan dia sudah lelah digantung seperti ini. Matanya memandang cincin yang tersemat di jari manisnya. Dia harus melupakan Zoro dan memulai hidupnya.

.

.

Haruno Sakura adalah seorang pemilik butik dan juga guru TK di kota Tokyo. Dia menyukai anak kecil dan di sela pekerjaannya membuka butik, dia memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang guru.

Jadi pagi ini, dengan pakaian kerja miliknya. Sakura menuju _basement_ apartemennya dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Dia sudah meminta Ino untuk menjaga butiknya selagi dia mengajar.

Dan sesampainya dia di TK, beberapa muridnya menyapanya. Sakura tersenyum dan balas menyapa mereka.

"Oh, kamu sudah datang, Sakura-chan."

Robin muncul. TK ini adalah milik Robin, karena dia dan Robin sama-sama memiliki kesukaan terhadap anak kecil.

"Robin-san." Sakura tersenyum.

"Akan ada siswi baru di kelasmu, dia sudah menunggu di kantorku."

"Oh, baiklah."

Sakura mengikuti langkah Robin memasuki ruangan milik wanita berambut biru itu. Dan ketika pintu dibuka, emeraldnya bisa melihat seorang gadis kecil yang duduk dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Bukan hal itu yang mengganggunya, melainkan warna rambut yang dimiliki gadis kecil itu.

"Halo, Tama-chan." Robin tersenyum. "Dia adalah Sakura sensei, wali kelasmu."

"Oh.. Selamat pagi, sensei." gadis kecil itu menyapanya. "Namaku Roronoa Aotama."

Sakura hanya bisa terpaku di tempatnya.

"Roronoa?"

.

.

Sakura duduk di kursi miliknya dan memandang beberapa muridnya yang sedang menulis. Pelajaran hari ini adalah menulis dan berhitung. Emeraldnya memandang siswi baru di kelas yang diajarnya. Gadis kecil itu tampak tenang dengan rambut hijau miliknya yang diikat satu. Warnanya sangat mencolok dan itu membuatnya sedikit bernostalgia dengan masa lalunya.

Suara bel yang berbunyi menandakan jika pelajaran sudah berakhir. Sakura bangkit dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah, pelajaran hari ini berakhir. Sensei akan memberikan tugas untuk pelajaran berhitung tambah-tambahan untuk besok. Sampai jumpa besok."

"Sampai jumpa, sensei."

Beberapa muridnya berlarian keluar dan Tama ikut berlari bersama teman-temannya. Sakura sangat menyukai anak kecil yang menggemaskan seperti mereka. Terkadang dia ingin sekali memiliki anak-anak yang lucu seperti mereka.

Berjalan menuju ruang guru, Sakura menarik napas panjang dan menguk ocha miliknya yang ada di meja. Terkadang bertemu dengan anak-anak kecil seperti itu mampu menghilangkan penatnya.

"Sudah selesai mengajar, Sakura?"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Robin hood berdiri di depan pintu.

"Iya, Robin-san."

Robin tersenyum dan duduk di salah satu kursi. Dia menyilangkan kakinya dan tersenyum anggun.

"Bagaimana dengan Tama-chan? Apakah dia bisa mengikuti pelajaran?"

"Oh, murid baru itu ya? Um ya, dia terlihat pendiam tetapi, dia sudah memiliki cukup banyak teman."

"Begitu." Robin tersenyum. "Dia adalah salah satu Putri dari kenalanku."

"Kenalanmu? Siapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Kenapa kamu ingin tahu?" tanya Robin. Wanita itu bangkit dari duduknya. "Oh ya, Ace senpai sudah menunggumu diluar."

.

Jujur saja, Sakura selalu menyukai senyuman dari kekasihnya itu. Ace memiliki senyuman yang menawan dan gigi yang Bagus, ketika tersenyum atau tertawa, kekasihnya itu mengingatkannya pada sahabatnya, Luffy.

"Kenapa kamu ada disini, Ace-kun?" Sakura muncul dengan tas miliknya.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan. Aku dengar dari Ino, kamu selalu terlambat makan."

Sakura tersenyum menatap kekasihnya.

"Baiklah, aku ingin Yakiniku."

Dia menggenggam tangan Ace dan melihat seorang gadis kecil duduk di salah satu ayunan. Rambutnya yang berwarna hijau bergerak seirama dengan ayunannya.

"Kenapa kamu belum pulang, Tama-chan?" tanya Sakura.

"Um.. Aku masih menunggu papa." Tama tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sensei duluan."

Tama memandang kepergian gurunya itu dan menarik napas panjang. Tak berapa lama, sebuah mobil yang dia kenali. Dengan senyum lebarnya, Tama berlari dengan tas yang bergerak-gerak lucu.

"Papa kenapa lama sekali?"

Seorang lelaki dengan pakaian santainya melirik anaknya yang sedang merengut kesal. Dia mengusap rambut anaknya sebelum melajukan mobilnya.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolah barumu?" tanya Zoro.

Roronoa Zoro melirik putrinya yang tampak cantik. Dia sangat menyayangi malaikat kecilnya itu lebih dari apapun. Tama adalah gadis yang baik, dia tidak pernah menanyakan sosok ibu padanya, meski terkadang putrinya itu terlihat sedih.

"Menyenangkan sekali!" Tama berkata dengan wajah yang berbinar. "Tama mendapatkan guru bernama Sakura sensei."

"Sakura?"

"Iya. Namanya Haruno Sakura."

Mendengar nama yang disebutkan putrinya, membuat sesuatu dalam dadanya bergemuruh.

.

.

.

 _Roronoa Aotama._ Entah mengapa Sakura tidak bisa melupakan nama gadis kecil itu. Rambutnya yang berwarna hijau benar-benar mengingatkannya akan seseorang dari masa lalunya. Seseorang yang bahkan sampai saat ini tidak bisa dia hilangkan dari pikirannya.

Menekuk lututnya, Sakura menatap anime malam yang diputar. Dia sama sekali tidak menikmati anime kesukaannya. Di tangannya terdapat secangkir kopi yang bahkan sudah mendingin. Pikirannya melayang pada sosok pria dari masa lalu.

Menenggelamkan dirinya diantara kedua lututnya, Sakura menghela napas panjang. Kenapa.. Kenapa dia tidak bisa melupakan teman semasa kecilnya itu? Kenapa bayang-bayang Roronoa Zoro masih melekat dalam ingatannya meski sekarang dia sedang bersama dengan yang lain.

Tidak mudah memang melupakan seseorang yang bahkan sedari kecil sudah bersamanya. Dia sudah berhenti berharap, dia berhenti karena Zoro memutuskan hubungan mereka saat pria itu akan pergi ke Amerika dan setelah itu tidak ada satu kabarpun.

Sakura menyadari, jika dirinya sudah dibuang oleh pria itu. Dia bukan lagi prioritas utama Zoro.

"Kenapa tidak tidur?"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang kekasihnya. Sakura tersenyum sebelum menjawab.

"Apa kamu mencariku?"

"Tentu saja." Ace mengambil _remote televisi_ dan mematikannya. "Besok kamu masih bekerja, Sakura. Lihatlah tubuhmu yang semakin hari semakin kurus itu."

"Aku akan tidur, Ace-kun."

"Apa ada yang kamu pikirkan?" Ace mendudukan dirinya di sebelah wanitanya.

"Tidak ada, hanya saja aku sedang memikirkan pekerjaanku."

Satu ciuman di dapatkan Sakura dari Ace.

"Tidurlah, aku akan menemanimu."

 **oOo**

 **Tokyo, 10 tahun yang lalu..**

 _ **"Dududu.."**_

 _ **Sakura menatap wajahnya di cermin dan mengibaskan rambutnya. Dengan make up tipis, dia terlihat sedikit cantik. Dia adalah siswi sekolah menengah atas ternama di Tokyo. Dengan susah payah dia masuk ke dalam sekolah favorit ini.**_

 _ **Di usianya yang menginjak 17 tahun, dia tampak cantik dan menarik. Banyak pemuda di sekolahnya yang jatuh hati padanya, tetapi mereka tidak berani mendekatinya karena pemuda berambut hijau yang menempel padanya seperti benalu.**_

 _ **"Sakura, ayo turun dan sarapan."**_

 _ **Mengambil tas miliknya, Sakura memandang wajahnya sekali lagi. Memastikan bahwa dirinya tampil cantik, Sakura keluar dari kamarnya.**_

 _ **"Zoro-kun?"**_

 _ **"Oh, Sakura." Zoro melirik teman semasa kecilnya itu sebelum memakan nasi goreng dihadapannya.**_

 _ **"Kaa-chan, kenapa dia ada disini?" Sakura menatap ibunya.**_

 _ **"Orang tua Zoro-kun sedang diluar kota, jadi dia akan makan disini."**_

 _ **"Mou, kau tidak bosan bertemu denganku terus?" Sakura duduk dihadapan Zoro.**_

 _ **"Tidak." Zoro menatap Sakura. "Bukankah itu Bagus?"**_

 _ **"Terserahmu saja, Zoro-kun."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Hoaam.."**_

 _ **Zoro menguap lebar ketika jam pulang dimulai. Sepanjang pelajaran berlangsung, dia hanya tidur dan memejamkan matanya. Hidupnya membosankan sekali. Mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, Zoro menatap Sakura yang memasukan bukunya ke dalam tas.**_

 _ **"Sakura, ayo kita pulang."**_

 _ **"Eh." Sakura menatap Zoro yang berjalan keluar kelas dengan santai. "Tunggu aku, Zoro-kun!"**_

 _ **Berlari-lari kecil menyusul teman semasa kecilnya itu, beberapa pasang mata menatapnya dengan pandangan kagum. Kemudian dia menyamai langkahnya dengan Zoro.**_

 _ **"Kau menyebalkan sekali, meninggalkanku begitu saja."**_

 _ **Zoro tidak menjawab. Dia memakai helmnya sebelum memberikan sebuah helm pada Sakura.**_

 _ **"Kau ini menyebalkan sekali."**_

 _ **Sakura merengut kesal dan memegang helm yang ada di kepalanya. Zoro naik ke atas motornya dan menghidupkannya, namun Zoro tidak berhasil menghidupkannya. Berkali-kali dia mencoba menghidupkannya namun gagal.**_

 _ **"Kenapa Zoro-kun?" tanya Sakura menatap teman semasa kecilnya dengan pandangan khawatir.**_

 _ **"Sepertinya mogok, padahal aku baru membawanya ke bengkel." Zoro turun dari motornya dan berjongkok untuk memeriksa keadaan motornya.**_

 _ **Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang basah mengenai pipinya, menengadahkan kepalanya, Sakura bisa melihat rintik hujan yang turun.**_

 _ **"Zoro-kun, hujan." Sakura menatap Zoro dengan pandangan khawatir.**_

 _ **"Kamu pulang saja duluan."**_

 _ **Sakura menarik napas panjang. Zoro mengusap peluh di dahinya dan merasakan rintik hujan mengenai kepalanya. Namun, tiba-tiba sebuah payung menutupi kepalanya.**_

 _ **"Sakura?" Zoro mengangkat kepalanya.**_

 _ **"Aku akan menemanimu, Zoro-kun."**_

 _ **Dan entah mengapa, Zoro merasakan jantungnya berdegub dengan kencang.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sakura membuka matanya dan melihat Ace tidur di sampingnya. Dia mendudukan dirinya sebelum memegang kepalanya. Ternyata mimpi tentang masa lalunya kembali muncul. Mungkin dia hanya stres karena pekerjaannya.

Dia sudah bertekad untuk melupakan Zoro dan membuka hatinya untuk Ace. Meski dia tidak tahu, dia bisa melakukan hal itu atau tidak.

Emeraldnya memandang Ace yang tidur di sampingnya. Satu senyumnya terbit dan tangannya terjulur untuk mengambil tangan kekasihnya sebelum mengecupnya.

"Sakura?" Ace membuka matanya.

"Apa aku membangunkanmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya. Sudah pagi?"

"Aku akan membuatkanmu kopi, kita harus bekerja, bukan?"

"Jangan terlalu memforsir tubuhmu, Sakura."

Dan satu ciuman di dapatkan Ace pagi itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Terima Kasih, sensei."

Sakura tersenyum ketika murid-muridnya berlarian keluar kelas. Dia merasa stresya sedikit hilang ketika melihat senyuman lucu mereka. Meregangkan tubuhnya, Sakura berjalan menuju ruang guru. Pekerjaannya yang lain masih menunggunya.

"Tenten-san, aku akan pulang duluan."

"Hati-hati, Sakura-san."

Melangkahkan kakinya keluar, emeraldnya memandang Tama yang duduk sendirian di ayunan. Dia tersenyum sebelum mendekati muridnya itu.

"Kenapa belum pulang, Tama-chan?" tanya Sakura.

"Oh, sensei." Tama tersenyum lebar. "Papa belum menjemputku."

"Mau sensei temani?"

"Boleh."

Sakura tersenyum dan duduk di samping Tama.

"Kenapa Papamu yang menjemputmu, lalu mamamu?"

Wajah gadis kecil itu berubah murung. Sakura merasakan perasaan aneh ketika menanyakan hal itu.

"Tama tidak pernah tahu siapa Mamanya Tama."

Mengusap rambut hijau itu dengan lembut, Sakura memandang anak muridnya itu.

"Ah- itu papa!"

Tama segera berlari kecil menghampiri seorang pria yang mengenakan sebuah setelan jas hitam. Saat Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, Sakura tidak dapat menahan keterkejutannya.

"Zoro.. Kun?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **Lagi lagi tercipta fict gaje semacam ini.. Wkwkwkwk..**

 **Review yang banyak yaaaaa!**

 **Oke.. Arigachuuu..**

 **Salam hangat,**

 **-Aomine** _ **Sakura**_ **-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hoshii**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Roronoa Zoro, Haruno Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto, One Piece**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **DILARANG COPAS DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! JIKA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN CERITA YANG DIBUAT AUTHOR, SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL BACK! DLDR!**_

 **Selamat Membaca!**

Sakura tidak bisa menahan ketekejutannya. Dia bahkan hanya berdiri di tempatnya tanpa melakukan apapun. Dia membiarkan Tama menghampiri seseorang yang mendapatkan sebutan ayah.

"Papa! Kenapa papa lama sekali?!" Tama memandang ayahnya yang memiliki rambut sewarna dengannya.

"Papa sedang mengurus beberapa pekerjaan tadi." Zoro bisa menatap seseorang yang dia kenal berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. "Sakura?"

Tama mengikuti pandangan Ayahnya.

"Papa sudah mengenal Sakura sensei?"tanya Tama.

"Papa mengenalnya, lebih dari apapun."

Zoro tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali dia tidak melihat Sakura lagi. Rasa rindunya membuncah dan membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Dia hanya berdiri di tempatnya tanpa melakukan apapun.

Sakura merasakan nyawanya tidak di dalam raganya ketika Zoro berjalan mendekatinya. Dia ingin pergi, ingin berpaling, namun dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Rasanya seperti ada akar yang menahan kakinya.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Sakura. Kamu terlihat baik-baik saja," ucap Zoro.

"Aku juga melihat hal yang sama padamu." Sakura tersenyum.

"Bagaimana jika kita makan siang bersama?"

"Maaf, Zoro-kun. Aku sedang banyak pekerjaan."

Sakura membalikan badannya berniat meninggalkan Zoro. Tetapi pria berambut hijau itu menarik tangannya.

"Aku tahu kamu tidak pandai berbohong."

Sakura merasa gugup ketika mata hitam itu memandang emeraldnya dengan tajam.

"Baiklah, aku akan ambil tasku."

.

.

Sakura memasang sabuk pengamannya dan duduk di dalam mobil milik teman semasa kecilnya. Di belakang, Tama duduk dengan tenang, gadis kecil itu terlihat lebih hidup dari kemarin. Emeraldnya melirik Zoro yang tampak semakin dewasa dari terakhir kami mereka bertemu.

Zoro tampak lebih pendiam dan lebih terlihat dewasa dengan garis rahang yang semakin kokoh. Di matanya, Zoro seperti seorang _hot_ papa.

"Kenapa kamu tidak mengatakan jika sudah menikah. Dimana istrimu?" Sakura membuka pembicaraan.

Zoro tidak segera menjawab. Pria berambut hijau itu melirik putrinya yang sedang bermain game. Menarik napas panjang, dia buka suara.

"Aku tidak menikah."

"Hah?"

"Ini semua adalah kecelakaan." Zoro mengusap belakang kepalanya. Ciri khas pria itu ketika gelisah. "Aku berkunjung ke sebuah club malam dan bertemu dengan Tashigi, ibu dari Tama. Kami berkenalan dan dia adalah calon istri dari seorang jendral. Hingga suatu malam, aku sangat mabuk dan tidak sengaja memperkosanya. Aku tidak ingat semuanya hingga dia hamil.

Smoker, calon suami Tashigi sangat murka. Untungnya aku bisa menawarkan sebuah kesepakatan. Aku membawa Tama pergi ke Jepang dan tidak mengganggu mereka. Meski begitu, sebenarnya Tashigi tidak mau melepaskan Tama. Tapi ini demi kebaikan kita semua."

Menundukan kepalanya, Sakura tersenyum getir. Jadi, apa yang harus dia lakukan? Rasanya hatinya tercabik-cabik. Sakit sekali hingga dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mendeskripsikannya.

"Kau bodoh."

"Yah, aku tahu." Zoro memutar kemudinya. "Membiarkanmu terluka saat kita masih saling mencinta."

Sakura menggigit bibirnya. Tidak. Bukan ini yang ingin dia dengar. Lagi pula, dia juga sudah bertunangan dengan Ace dan tidak mungkin mengkhianati pria itu.

"Kita sudah sampai."

Mereka sampai di sebuah restauran keluarga. Tama dengan semangat turun dari mobil dan berlari masuk ke dalam restaurant. Sedangkan Sakura berjalan beriringan dengan Zoro.

"Kamu ingin pesan apa?" tanya Zoro. "Tenang aja, aku yang membayarnya."

"Aku pesan hamburger dengan jus strawberry."

"Papa! Bolehkah aku mendapatkan es krim!" Tama menarik celana milik sang ayah.

"Tidak. Kamu baru saja sembuh, tidak boleh minum es."

Sakura tertawa kecil melihat Zoro sedikit kerepotan mengatur Tama yang manja. Gadis kecil berambut hijau itu menggembungkan pipinya tanda dia sedang ngambek. Dan Tama terlihat lebih menggemaskan saat ngambek seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba saja rasa sesak datang ke dalam hatinya. Pastilah Tashigi adalah wanita yang sangat cantik. Karena Tama sangat cantik dengan mata biru yang Sakura yakin diturunkan dari ibunya.

"Tama-chan, dengarkan apa kata ayahmu." Sakura menyamakan tingginya dengan Tama dan mengusap rambut hijau itu dengan lembut. "Bagaimana jika Tama-chan pesan yang lain saja? Ayo, sensei temani memesan sesuatu."

Senyuman di bibir Tama langsung terbit dan gadis kecil itu menarik tangan gurunya. Zoro menarik napas panjang. Mungkin, semuanya tidak akan sama lagi.

.

Tama memakan supnya dengan tenang. Sesekali gadis kecil itu bercerita tentang Amerika dan ditanggapi dengan semangat oleh Sakura.

"Baru kali ini Tama makan bersama orang lain," ucap Tama. "Biasanya Tama makan bersama Tou-san dan itu membosankan."

"Tama tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu. Selama ini, bukankah ayahmu sangat menyayangimu?" tanya Sakura.

"Sensei, bagaimana jika sensei main ke apartemen Tama?" Tama menatap gurunya dengan pandangan menggemaskan miliknya.

"Eh? Tapi sensei ada banyak pekerjaan yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan." Sakura mencoba menolak secara halus.

Tama memasang wajah kecewa. Zoro yang melihat putrinya kecewa segera buka suara.

"Sakura sensei akan main ke apartemen kita."

"Zoro-kun!" Sakura melotot memandang teman semasa kecilnya itu.

"Benarkah itu, papa?" Tama memandang papanya dengan pandangan bahagia. " _Yatta!_ Aku akan menunjukan koleksi bonekaku!"

Sakura menarik napas panjang dan meminum jus strawberry miliknya. Jika sudah begini, dia tidak akan bisa menolak keinginan ayah dan anak yang sama-sama menyebalkan itu.

.

.

.

Zoro mengendarai mobilnya dan melirik Sakura yang duduk dengan tenang di sampingnya. Tama sedang menyanyikan lagu anak-anak yang di putar di radio mobil. Wanita itu tampak dewasa dan matang, berbeda dengan Sakura yang dulu dia kenal.

Wanita itu tampak pendiam. Zoro tahu, wanita itu telah berubah dan sekarang semuanya tidak akan mudah lagi.

Mobil yang dikendarainya memasuki sebuah _basement_ sebuah apartemen. Dia memarkir mobilnya sebelum mematikan mesin mobilnya. Tama dengan semangat menarik tangan Sakura dan menariknya. Dia hanya mengawasi dari belakang bagaimana Tama bercerita tentang hari-harinya kepada Sakura dan wanita itu menanggapinya dengan keibuan.

Sakura sangat keibuan. Zoro yakin, jika Sakura akan menjadi ibu yang baik bagi Tama. Tetapi, apakah Sakura mau menikah dengannya setelah semua ini?

"Papa, buka pintunya."

"Iya. Kau ini cerewet sekali."

Sakura melihat sebuah apartemen yang mewah dengan perabotan yang bahkan tidak murah. Zoro benar-benar memfasilitasi putrinya dengan semua barang yang mewah.

"Sensei, ayo kita ke kamarku. Aku akan menunjukan beberapa boneka kesayanganku."

"Eh.. Tunggu dulu, Tama-chan." Sakura terkejut ketika Tama menarik tangannya.

Zoro memandang putrinya yang menarik tangan Sakura dengan semangat. Dia menuju dapur dan mengambil sekaleng bir sebelum membukanya. Mendudukan dirinya di sofa, Zoro menghidupkan televisi.

Siang hari begini tidak ada acara yang menyenangkan selain berita. Cuaca mulai memasuki musim semi yang menyejukan. Dia bisa mendengar suara Sakura dan Tama dari dalam kamar putrinya. Mungkin, dia masih memiliki kesempatan.

Seandainya, dia tidak bertemu dengan Tashigi.

Gurunya mengatakan, jika semuanya sudah diatur oleh Kami-sama. Bahkan, pertemuannya dengan Tashigi, kelahiran Tama, semuanya sudah diatur dan direncanakan. Dia percaya, jika dia terus berjuang, dia akan mendapatkan Sakura.

Kaleng bir di tangannya sudah terasa ringan. Menandakan jika dia sudah menghabiskan isinya. Tidak terasa, dia sudah hampir dua jam duduk di depan televisi.

Pintu kamar putrinya terbuka, Sakura muncul dan menarik napas panjang.

"Dimana Tama?" tanya Zoro.

"Dia tertidur setelah kelelahan bercerita." Sakura sedikit membenahi pakaiannya yang berantakan. "Sudah hampir jam empat, sebaiknya aku pulang."

Saat Sakura membalikan badannya. Tiba-tiba saja tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang. Dia bisa melihat Zoro menarik tangannya.

"Zoro-kun?"

"Apa kamu akan meninggalkan Tama begitu saja?" tanya Zoro. "Jika saat dia terbangun dia tidak menemukanmu, dia akan ngambek dan itu menyebalkan. Jadi, sebaiknya pulanglah setelah jam makan malam."

Sakura tidak tahu. Mengapa dia masih saja luluh dengan pesona yang ditawarkan oleh Teman semasa kecilnya itu. Menggelengkan kepalanya, Sakura melepaskan tangan Zoro dari tangannya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membuat makan malam." Sakura menggulung lengannya. "Dimana dapurnya?"

Setelah Zoro menunjukan dapurnya, Sakura mulai membuka kulkas dan melihat bahan makanannya yang sekiranya layak untuk dimakan. Ternyata, Zoro adalah orang yang sangat pemilih dan sangat menyayangi Tama. Dia bisa melihatnya. Jika Zoro sudah berubah.

.

.

"Kenapa sensei harus pulang?" tanya Tama.

"Karena sensei sedang ada pekerjaan." Sakura tersenyum. "Bukankah besok sensei masih harus mengajar kalian?"

"Tidak mau. Tama mau bersama sensei!"

Mereka berada di depan apartemen miliknya. Gadis kecil itu terus menerus merengek tidak memperbolehkannya pulang. Dia tidak memiliki pilihan lain, karena dia tidak bisa terus menerus berada di dekat Zoro.

"Tama! Ayo pulang. Papa tidak pernah mengajarimu menjadi manja seperti itu."

Air mata mengambang di pelupuk mata milik Tama. Gadis kecil itu pasti sangat tersiksa. Sakura menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggi milik gadis kecil itu dan mengusap rambutnya.

"Bagaimana jika sebagai gantinya, Tama boleh main ke apartemen sensei?" tanya Sakura.

"Sensei sungguhan?" Tama menatapnya dengan kedua mata birunya yang menggemaskan.

"Iya." Sakura tersenyum. "Terima Kasih atas semuanya, Zoro-kun."

Sakura membalikan badannya dan masuk ke dalam apartemennya sendiri. Dia bisa merasakan tangannya di genggam. Menolehkan kepalanya, Zoro memandang putrinya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Bisakah kita mendapat Sakura sensei sebagai Mama?" tanya Tama.

Ide yang Bagus, nak. Dia juga berfikir jika Sakura adalah istri yang cocok untuknya.

 **oOo**

"Terima Kasih untuk hari ini! Jangan lupa kerjakan tugas yang sensei berikan!"

"Hai' sensei!"

Sakura tersenyum ketika beberapa muridnya sudah keluar. Dia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruang guru.

Dia semalam tidak bisa tidur karena deburan di dadanya yang membuatnya gelisah. Dia sudah bersama dengan Ace. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang aneh setelah pertemuan mereka kemarin. Rasanya dia seperti terjebak dengan nostalgia masa lalunya. Dan itu menyebalkan.

Memasukan beberapa barang-barangnya ke dalam tasnya, Sakura menarik napas panjang. Apapun yang terjadi, dia tidak boleh kembali kepada masa lalunya.

Dia tidak menyadari jika ada seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu ruang guru.

"Ace-kun?!"

"Apa aku mengganggumu?" Sakura berjalan mendekati tunangannya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Ada apa ini? Tumben sekali kamu menjemputku."

"Mau makan siang bersamaku?" tanya Ace.

"Um.. Mau!"

Sakura menggandeng tangan Ace dengan erat. Dalam hati dia merasa gundah. Jujur saja, karena kedatangan Zoro kembali. Perasaannya menjadi tak menentu.

Emeraldnya memandang Tama yang sedang duduk bersama dengan beberapa temannya.

"Kalian belum dijemput?" tanya Sakura.

"Belum sensei." mereka menjawab serempak.

"Baiklah, sensei harus duluan."

Dan dia tidak tahu, jika Tama memandangnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

"Takoyaki! Bagaimana kamu tahu jika aku ingin Takoyaki?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku selalu tahu apa yang kamu inginkan."

Ace mencubit hidung Sakura dan membuat wanita itu tertawa.

"Aku dengar dari Luffy jika Zoro sudah kembali ke Jepang." Ace memandang kekasihnya. "Apa kamu sudah bertemu dengannya?"

"Uhuk." Sakura meneguk jusnya hingga tandas. "Um.. Yah, aku bertemu dengannya sebentar. Kamu tahu kan, jika putrinya Zoro bersekolah di tempatku?"

"Ah iya, Robin juga pernah mengatakannya padaku."

"Sudah, sebaiknya kita habiskan makanannya."

.

.

Sakura mendudukan dirinya di sofa dan menekuk lututnya. Dia tidak ada kegiatan di malam minggu seperti ini. Ace sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya yang tidak bisa ditunda. Padahal mereka ingin menghabiskan malam bersama.

Ditemani dengan secangkir coklat hangat dan televisi yang menayangkan drama favoritnya. Bel pintu apartemenya dibunyikan. Bangkit dari duduknya, Sakura bangkit untuk membukakan pintu.

"Sensei!"

"Tama? Zoro-kun? Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Sakura. Dia sangat terkejut melihat Zoro dan juga Tama.

"Dia memaksa untuk datang kemari. Jangan salahkan aku."

"Papa! Bukankah sensei bilang kita boleh datang ke apartemennya? Bukankah besok juga hari minggu?"

Sakura tersenyum. Dia tahu apa yang membawa keduanya datang kemari. Sedikit menyingkirkan tubuhnya, dia membiarkan ayah dan anak itu masuk.

"Tama sudah makan?" tanya Sakura.

"Sudah. Papa bilang tidak boleh merepotkan sensei, jadi kami sudah makan tadi."

Sakura tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Suasana menjadi sangat canggung.

"Bagaimana jika kita ke kamar sensei?" tanya Sakura. "Mau melihat koleksi boneka milik sensei?"

"Boleh."

Zoro membiarkan Sakura membawa putri kecilnya masuk ke dalam kamar wanita itu. Meletakan kantong plastik yang dibawanya di meja makan, Zoro menatap sekeliling apartemen Sakura.

Tidak ada yang berubah dari Sakura, bahkan dari cara menata kamar dan apartemennya pun masih sama. Apartemen Sakura rapi dan nyaman, sungguh sangat menyenangkan.

Mendudukan dirinya di sofa milik Sakura. Dia mengambil _remote_ televisi dan mengganti _channel_ televisi. Tidak ada yang menarik minatnya, jadi dia hanya memfokuskan dirinya pada acara komedi yang sedang tayang.

Tidak berapa lama, Sakura keluar membawa sebuah bantal dan selimut. Wanita itu mengenakan sebuah gaun malam berwarna hitam.

"Maaf Zoro-kun, sepertinya kamu harus menginap disini." Sakura mendudukan dirinya di samping Zoro. "Tama tertidur di kamarku. Aku membacakannya sebuah dongeng dan dia tertidur lelap."

"Tidak masalah."

Mata hitam itu melirik Sakura yang duduk di sampingnya. Ada sesuatu yang berdesir di dalam hatinya ketika melihat Sakura dengan gaun malam berwarna hitam yang menurutnya menambah kesan seksi di matanya. Biasanya seorang pria akan terangsang jika seorang wanita mengenakan sebuah baju berwarna merah atau putih, entah mengapa warna hitam malah membuatnya semakin terangsang.

"Apa kamu masih mencintaiku?" tanya Zoro. "Aku dengar kamu akan menikah dengan Ace."

Keheningan tercipta di sekitar mereka. Sakura tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Pertanyaan Zoro memang sudah dia prediksi, tetapi rasanya terlalu cepat.

"Yah, seperti itu." Sakura tidak menjawab pertanyaan Zoro yang pertama. "A-aku akan tidur, ini sudah malam."

Sebuah tangan menarik tangannya hingga membuatnya jatuh terduduk. Sebelum dia sempat menyadari semuanya, sebuah pelukan di dapatkannya dari belakang dan sebuah kepala menyandar pada bahunya.

"Z-Zoro-kun?"

"Aku mencintaimu. Maafkan aku karena kebodohanku." Zoro berucap diantara perpotongan leher Sakura. "Aku membiarkanmu sendirian tanpa kehadiranku."

Sakura tidak menjawab. Otaknya menyuruhnya untuk segera melepaskan pelukan Zoro dan segera pergi. Tetapi tubuhnya berkata lain, dia membiarkan Zoro menciumi leher jenjangnya dan bukannya marah atau protes. Dia semakin menyodorkan leher jenjangnya.

"Ah.. Zoro-kun.."

Tangan kasar dan besar itu semakin erat memeluk perut ramping itu sebelum naik menuju sebuah gundukan yang menantang. Sakura hanya bisa mendesah pasrah ketika sebuah tangan meremas kedua asetnya yang berharga.

"Janganhh.. oh, Zoro-kun.."

Sakura membiarkan mulut yang dia rindukan itu menciumi pundaknya dan menurunkan tali yang menghubungkan antara gaun malam miliknya. Remasan tangan Zoro pada kedua payudaranya semakin lama semakin kencang dan cepat. Dia tidak tahan untuk tidak bisa menahan desahannya.

"Aku merindukanmu," bisik Zoro. "Katakan, katakan apa yang ada di pikiranmu sekarang."

"Miliki aku, Zoro-kun." Sakura tidak tahu, sejak kapan dia menjadi nakal seperti ini. Tangannya menyentuh tangan Zoro yang ada di kedua payudaranya dan mengarahkan tangan itu untuk meremas miliknya semakin kencang. "Aku.. oh.."

Entah sejak kapan, posisi mereka mulai berubah. Zoro sudah berada diatasnya dengan dirinya yang ada di bawah kungkungan pria itu. Dia membiarkan Zoro mencium bibirnya, dia membiarkan bibir yang dirindukannya itu melumat bibirnya, menghisapnya bahkan menggigitnya.

"Ohhh.."

Sebuah tangan masuk ke dalam gaun malamnya dan meremas gundukan payudaranya yang menantang dari dalam gaun malamnya. Sakura semakin menengadahkan kepalanya ketika Zoro menghisap lehernya dengan gemas dan kedua tangan kasar itu meremas dan memilin kedua payudaranya.

"Sialan.. ohh.. kau menyebalkan.."

Sakura tidak tahu kapan gaun malamnya sudah terlepas. Mulut Zoro melumat payudara sebelah kirinya dan menghisapnya dengan kencang. Menyebalkan memang, tapi entah mengapa Sakura menyukainya.

"Milikmu kencang dan padat, meski tidak sebesar bintang porno yang ada di luar sana." Zoro berkata sembari meremas kedua payudara milik Sakura. "Kamu tahu, aku selalu bermain solo setelah memiliki Tama. Aku tidak mungkin mengkhianatimu. Aku benar-benar ingin menikahimu."

Zoro bisa merasakan bibirnya dilumat habis oleh Sakura. Wanita itu melepaskan pagutannya dan memandang Zoro.

"Berhentilah berkata-kata manis, Zoro-kun. Itu sangat menyebalkan."

Detik berikutnya, Zoro sudah melabuhkan kepalanya di payudara Sakura dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada aset berharga milik Sakura. Wanita berambut pink itu mendesah dan mengangkat punggungnya. Dia ingin Zoro melumat semua payudaranya dan membuat desahannya memenuhi ruangannya.

Miliknya secara tidak langsung menyentuh kejantanan milik Zoro yang sudah menegang. Miliknya masih ditutupi dengan celana dalam dan Zoro bahkan masih mengenakan pakaian lengkap.

AC yang disetel pun tidak mampu mengurangi rasa panas yang hinggap di tubuh mereka. Zoro melepas kaos yang menutupi tubuh kekar hasil latihan berat yang dilakukannya. Otot-ototnya terbentuk dengan sempurna dan membuat siapa saja akan tergiur pada tubuh seksi milik Zoro.

"Zoro-kun.. Zoro-kun.."

Sakura sudah tidak bisa mendiskripsikan surga dunia yang sekarang sedang direngkuhnya. Tangan besar milik Zoro mengusap kewanitaan Sakura dari luar sebelum menyingkirkan celana dalam Sakura dan membelai gerbang surga yang akan memberikannya kenikmatan.

Melihat bagaimana seksinya Sakura dengan peluh yang membasahi tubuhnya dan wajah yang memerah penuh nafsu. Zoro tidak bisa menahan nafsunya lebih lama lagi.

"Sakura, hisap milikku."

Zoro duduk di sofa dengan posisi membuka kaki dengan lebar. Sakura meneguk ludahnya, ini merupakan pengalaman pertamanya dalam berhubungan seks. Dia berlutut dihadapan Zoro dan membuka resleting celana milik mantan kekasihnya itu dan menurunkan celananya.

Sebuah kejantanan yang besar dan panjang muncul. Kejantanan yang kokoh dan berurat, kejantanan yang siap mengobrak-abrik miliknya dan memberikan kenikmatan.

Tangannya dengan pelan menyentuh dan membelai kejantanan milik Zoro.

"Ahh.."

Zoro memejamkan matanya dan mendesah ketika tangan milik Sakura meremas dan membelai kejantanannya. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Zoro yang memejamkan matanya. Sepertinya dia ketagihan untuk memberikan _blowjob_ pada Zoro.

Membuka mulutnya, Sakura melumat kejantanan Zoro dan menghisapnya. Zoro tidak tahu bagaimana mendiskripsikan kenikmatan duniawi yang sedang direngkuhnya.

Suara hisapan menggema di ruangan, bersahutan dengan suara desahan mereka. Sakura benar-benar menikmati bagaimana dia melumat kejantanan milik Zoro.

Zoro memegang kepala Sakura dan menaik turunkan kepala yang sedang melumat kejantanan miliknya itu. Sakura bisa merasakan kejantanan Zoro yang besar memenuhi mulutnya.

"Sudah cukup, Sakura."

Sakura sudah berada di sofa dan Zoro yang ada diatasnya. Napas mereka memburu dengan wajah yang memerah karena nafsu.

"Zoro-kun.."

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Apapun yang terjadi, kita tidak akan bisa berhenti."

Zoro memegang kejantanannya dan mengocoknya. Dia merasa jantungnya berhenti ketika melihat gerbang surgawi ada dihadapannya. Dengan pelan, dia memasukan miliknya ke dalam milik Sakura.

"Ah!" Sakura mendongakan kepalanya dan tangannya mencengkeram tangan besar Zoro.

"Sshh.." Zoro bisa merasakan bagaimana miliknya di cengkram dengan erat oleh milik Sakura. Ternyata milik Sakura sangat sempit dan membuatnya tidak bisa untuk tidak memompa miliknya.

"Ah.. Zoro-kun.. Ah.."

Tubuh Sakura terguncang mengikuti sodokan milik Zoro. Pria itu langsung menyodok miliknya dengan bernafsu. Sakura hanya bisa mendesah dan satu tangannya menutup mulutnya agar desahannya tidak membangunkan Tama yang sedang tertidur.

Zoro merasakan milik Sakura meremas miliknya semakin erat. Dia tahu, jika wanitanya itu akan keluar sebentar lagi.

"Zoro-kunnhh.. Sedikit lagi.. Sedikit lagii!"

Kejantanan miliknya terasa basah dan dia tahu jika Sakura sudah mendapat puncaknya. Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya ketika _klimaksnya_ datang.

"Ooohhhh!"

Zoro menghentikan sodokannya dan membiarkan Sakura meraih Puncak kenikmatannya. Miliknya masih menegang dan bahkan masih keras. Dia kembali memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dan menyodok miliknya masuk mengocok miliknya.

Sakura bisa merasakan milik Zoro bertambah besar. Sepertinya sebentar lagi Zoro akan mengeluarkan cairan Cinta miliknya.

"Tidak, Zoro-kun! Aku mau keluar lagi!" Sakura berteriak dan semakin mengeratkan kakinya pada pinggang Zoro.

" _Shit!_ Milikmu benar-benar sempit!" Zoro memejamkan matanya dan semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya.

"Jangan keluarkan di dalam!"

Mulutnya memang menyuruhnya untuk segera menghentikan Zoro. Tetapi tidak dengan tubuhnya. Dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang dan punggung Zoro.

" _Shit ah!"_

"Ohhh!"

Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya dan menengadahkan kepalanya. Zoro juga melakukan hal yang sama, dia mengeluarkan semua cairannya dan ambruk diatas tubuh Sakura. Napas mereka tersenggal-senggal ketika Puncak kenikmatan telah mereka raih.

Zoro tidak berhenti begitu saja. Dia menciumi leher Sakura dan memberinya tanda.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku masih belum puas."

 **oOo**

Sakura membuka matanya dan memandang sekelilingnya. Dia tidak tahu jam berapa dia mulai tertidur, karena dia terus menerus melayani Zoro dengan berbagai gaya dan pria itu seperti memiliki kekuatan super dengan stamina tahan lama.

Mereka berbagi selimut dan bantal di sofa yang sama. Dia tertidur dalam pelukan Zoro dan rasanya nyaman sekali. Dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Zoro.

Zoro sedikit menggeliatkan badannya dan Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumannya. Dia semakin erat memeluk Zoro yang memejamkan matanya.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar pelan bahkan membuat kedua insan yang sedang di mabuk Asmara itu tidak menyadarinya.

"Sensei, papa, apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Sakura terkejut bukan main ketika melihat Tama berada di dekat mereka. Sakura segera memakai pakaiannya dengan asal-asalan.

"T-Tama-chan sudah bangun?" tanya Sakura. Dia memandang Zoro yang sedikit membuka matanya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Tama.

"T-tidak ada." Sakura menjadi gelagapan sendiri. "Bagaimana jika kita mandi bersama?"

Sakura buru-buru menarik tangan Tama pergi menuju kamar mandi. Dia tidak mau membuat Tama dewasa sebelum waktunya. Sedangkan Zoro mendudukan dirinya dan membiarkan selimut menutupi bagian tubuh bawahnya.

Sakura meringis ketika merasakan miliknya sakit. Ini pertama kalinya dia melakukannya dan dia masih belum terbiasa. Tama memandang gurunya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Sensei baik-baik saja? Sepertinya sensei kesakitan."

"Tidak apa-apa." Sakura tersenyum dan Melambaikan tangannya. "Kemarilah, Tama-chan. Biar sensei gosokan punggungmu."

Tama belum pernah merasakan kehangatan seperti ini. Tama membiarkan gurunya itu menggosok punggungnya. Dia merasa sangat nyaman sekali.

"Sudah selesai."

Sakura membalut tubuhnya dengan handuk yang menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya hingga pahanya. Dia juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Tama. Gadis kecil berambut biru itu tampak cantik dan manis setelah mandi.

Mereka keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat Zoro sedang duduk di sofa dan menonton televisi. Pria itu mengenakan celana jeans tanpa atasan.

"Papa sudah bangun?" tanya Tama.

"Aa."

"Mandilah, Zoro-kun." Sakura bahkan tidak berani menatap Zoro.

"Iya, aku dan Sakura sensei akan membuat sarapan."

Zoro bangkit dari duduknya. Sakura menelan ludah ketika melihat tubuh berotot milik Zoro. Bayangan malam panas mereka berkelebat dalam ingatannya.

Melewati keduanya, Zoro berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Dia membiarkan shower membasuh tubuhnya dan rasanya seperti beban di tubuhnya hilang.

Rasa lelahnya sudah hilang, dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dengan handuk yang menutupi bagian bawahnya. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar, dia bisa mendengar suara Sakura dan Tama yang sedang memasak.

Tersenyum, dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar dan mengambil pakaiannya. Setelah menggantinya dengan pakaian rumahannya, Zoro menuju dapur.

"Whoah.. Baunya harum sekali."

"Aku dan sensei memasak pai Cherry!" Tama menunjukan adonan pai yang akan masuk ke dalam oven.

"Kamu kan tahu, papa tidak suka makanan manis."

"Aku membuatkanmu Yakiniku." Sakura tersenyum. "Masukan ke dalam oven, Tama-chan."

Suara bel pintu yang dibunyikan menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Biar aku bukakan pintunya."

Zoro melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu apartemen Sakura dan membukakan pintu bagi tamu yang datang. Dan dia terkejut bukan main melihat siapa yang datang.

"Apa Sakura ada?"

"Zoro-kun, siapa yang da-" Sakura membulatkan matanya ketika melihat siapa yang datang. "Ace-kun?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Entah kenapa alurnya kok jadi kacau gini ya.. Saku cuma pengen bikin aja..**

 **Gimana dengan perasaan Ace nantinya? Bagaimana dengan Zoro? Chap depan chap final..**

 **Terima Kasih bagi yang sudah meninggalkan review. Sampai ketemu di final Chap!**

 **Salam hangat,**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hoshii**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Roronoa Zoro, Haruno Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto, One Piece**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **DILARANG COPAS DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! JIKA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN CERITA YANG DIBUAT AUTHOR, SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL BACK! DLDR!**_

 **Selamat Membaca!**

Sakura segera menghampiri kekasihnya dan mengabaikan Zoro. Pria itu merasakan dadanya berdenyut sakit ketika melihat bagaimana mesranya antara Ace dan Sakura.

Apa ini artinya, dia tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menebus kesalahannya di masa lalu?

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini, Ace-kun? Kenapa tidak mengabariku dulu jika ingin datang."

"Ponselmu mati, jadi aku pikir sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu." Ace menunjukan bungkusan yang dibawanya. "Aku membawakanmu _strawberry shortcake."_

"Terima Kasih, Ace-kun." Sakura tersenyum dan baru menyadari kehadiran Zoro. "Ace-kun, kamu masih ingat dengan Zoro-kun, kan?"

"Tentu saja. Aku dengar dari Luffy jika dia sudah kembali ke Jepang. Tapi aku tidak menyangka jika akan bertemu dengannya disini."

Sakura menggigit bibirnya. Rasa bersalah menyinggapi hatinya. Secara tidak langsung, dia sudah mengkhianati Ace padahal pria itu sama sekali tidak pernah mengkhianatinya. Rasanya jantungnya benar-benar sakit.

"Yo. Aku hanya sedang mengunjungi sahabatku," ucap Zoro.

"Papa! Sensei! Pai Cherrynya sudah matang!" Tama muncul dengan senyumannya. "Sensei, siapa paman itu?"

"Namanya Portgas D. Ace dan dia.." Sakura sengaja menggantungkan kata-katanya. "Tunangan sensei."

.

.

.

.

"Mau kopi, Ace-kun?" tanya Sakura. Dia menuangkan kopi ke cangkir milik Ace.

"Terima Kasih, sayang." Ace menghirup kopi di tangannya dan meminumnya. "Kopimu masih yang terbaik."

Sakura tersenyum dan mendekati Zoro.

"Mau kopi? Aku tidak mengizinkanmu minum sake." Sakura menunang kopi ke dalam cangkir milik Zoro.

Tama menekuk wajahnya. Entah mengapa dia tidak menyukai kedatangan tunangan gurunya. Ada rasa sedih dan sesak ketika mengetahui jika gurunya itu telah memiliki seorang tunangan.

"Aku dengar kalian akan menikah?" tanya Zoro.

"Begitulah. Kami sedang menyiapkan pernikahan kami." Ace tersenyum lebar.

Sakura yang sedang memasak nasi goreng menggigit bibirnya. Dia sedikit mengusap sudut matanya sebelum meletakan nasi goreng yang dibuatnya keatas piring.

"Kamu juga harus datang, Tama-chan."

Ace mengusap kepala Tama dan gadis kecil itu menepis tangan Ace dengan kasar.

"Tama." Zoro memperingati putrinya itu.

Tama merengut kesal dan memakan pai Cherrynya.

"Aku membuatkanmu daging, Ace-kun." Sakura meletakan sepiring daging dihadapan Ace. "Aku juga membuatkan daging untukmu, Zoro-kun."

Tama benar-benar tidak bisa mendeskripsikan bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. Melihat kedekatan antara gurunya dan tunangannya membuatnya panas. Padahal dia kira, gurunya itu bisa menjadi ibunya.

"Papa, ayo kita pulang." Tama memandang ayahnya.

"Kenapa kalian buru-buru sekali? Kita baru sarapan kan?" tanya Ace.

"Tubuhmu tidak enak?" Zoro memandang putrinya. Dia bangkit dari duduknya. "Sebaiknya kami pulang."

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu."

"Tidak perlu, Ace-kun." Sakura tersenyum. "Selesaikan saja sarapanmu, biar aku antarkan ke depan."

Sakura tersenyum dan mengantarkan ayah dan anak itu hingga pintu apartemennya.

"Terima Kasih sudah mau berkunjung, Tama-chan, Zoro-kun."

"Sensei." Tama memanggil wali kelasnya itu. "Apa sensei benar-benar akan menikah dengan paman Ace itu?"

Menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan Tama, Sakura tersenyum getir.

"Iya."

Tama menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku pikir, sensei mencintai Papa."

Sakura mencoba tersenyum.

"Semuanya sudah berubah dan tak sama lagi. Jika kamu sudah dewasa, kamu pasti akan mengerti."

Gadis kecil itu mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Tama, sudah cukup." Zoro menginterupsi. "Sebaiknya kita pulang."

Wanita berambut merah muda itu hanya bisa terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Dia membiarkan Zoro dan Tama pergi tanpa menolehkan kepalanya lagi. Kristal bening perlahan mulai mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Andaikan waktu bisa di putar. Dia ingin memperbaiki semuanya.

"Sakura? Kamu baik-baik saja?"

Mendengar suara milik tunangannya, Sakura buru-buru menghapus air matanya. Dia membalikan badannya dan tersenyum.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Ace-kun. Ayo kita makan dan setelahnya kita nonton film. Aku baru saja membeli kaset baru."

Sakura memeluk lengan kekasihnya itu dan membawanya masuk menuju dapur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Hosh.. Hosh.. Hosh...**_

 _ **Sakura berlari menyusuri lorong bandara dan berharap orang yang dicintainya belum pergi. Demi Kami-sama. Jika memang mereka tidak ditakdirkan untuk besama, setidaknya biarkan dia melihatnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya.**_

 _ **Bandara sudah ramai dengan beberapa orang. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri guna mencari seseorang yang akan pergi meninggalkannya.**_

 _ **Emeraldnya kemudian menemukan seorang pria berambut hijau sedang berjalan dengan membawa sebuah koper. Tidak mempedulikan jantungnya yang berdebar, Sakura berlari sekuat tenaga untuk mengejarnya.**_

 _ **"Zoro-kun!"**_

 _ **Seorang pria berambut hijau menolehkan kepalanya dan matanya terbelalak melihat siapa yang sekarang ada dihadapannya.**_

 _ **"Sakura?"**_

 _ **"Apa yang kamu lakukan? Kenapa kamu ingin pergi? Kenapa kamu pergi setelah membuatku jatuh Cinta?"**_

 _ **Zoro tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Lidahnya terasa kelu dan mati rasa.**_

 _ **"Sakura-"**_

 _ **"Apakah kamu memang harus meninggalkanku?" Sakura menundukan kepalanya, mencoba menyembunyikan tangisnya.**_

 _ **"Aku akan kembali." Zoro memegang tangan kekasihnya. "Dan kita akan menikah."**_

 _ **"Cepatlah pulang. Aku akan selalu menunggumu."**_

 _ **Rasanya berat, meninggalkan kekasihnya dan pergi untuk merantau di negeri orang. Jika bukan karena kedua orang tuanya yang memintanya untuk tinggal di Amerika, dia tidak akan mau meninggalkan negaranya.**_

 _ **Dan juga wanita dengan rambut sewarna dengan bunga kebanggan Jepang itu.**_

 _ **Perlahan, Zoro mendekatkan kepalanya dan mengecup dahi itu dengan lembut.**_

 _ **"Aku akan pulang. Aku janji."**_

 _ **Sakura hanya bisa berdiri di tempatnya dan memandang punggung Zoro yang berjalan menjauh. Dia terus menatap hingga punggung itu tidak terlihat lagi dan suara pesawat lepas landas meninggalkannya.**_

 _ **Dia tidak tahu. Jika kepergian Zoro akan membuat hidupnya berubah.**_

.

.

.

.

Sakura terbangun dan mendudukan dirinya. Dia mengusap wajahnya dan memandang cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui celah jendela kamarnya. Semalam, dia banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Ace dan membuat pria itu harus menginap di apartemennya.

Mengusap wajahnya, Sakura mengambil gelas yang ada di meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya dan meneguknya hingga tandas. Mungkin pertemuannya dengan Zoro dan malam panas yang mereka lakukan membuat mimpi masa lalunya muncul.

"Sakura, kamu baik-baik saja?" Ace menatap kekasihnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya mimpi buruk."

"Sstt.. Tenanglah. Aku disini."

Sakura merasakan dadanya sangat sesak ketika Ace memeluknya. Dia mencoba menahan tangisnya. Kami-sama. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

 **oOo**

"Terima Kasih, sensei!"

"Hati-hati, jangan berlari."

Wanita berambut merah muda itu memandang murid-muridnya yang berlari keluar dari kelas. Gadis kecil berambut hijau itu ikut berlarian bersama teman-temannya dan tertawa lebar.

Senyuman pahit terbit di bibirnya. Sudah dua minggu sejak kejadian itu dan Tama seperi menghindarinya. Gadis kecil itu tidak mau memandang matanya bahkan tidak mau berbicara dengannya. Setiap kali dia bertanya, Tama akan menjawabnya dengan setengah-setengah dan itu membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Menuju mejanya, dia mengambil tasnya dan bersiap untuk pulang.

.

.

Robin memeriksa beberapa pekerjaan anak buahnya dan menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi yang ada di belakangnya. Dadanya membusung dan mampu menggoda siapapun.

"Selamat siang, sensei."

Menolehkan kepalanya, Robin menatap Tama yang berdiri di depan pintu ruangannya.

"Ara, Tama-chan. Ada apa? Masuklah."

Tama melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruangan gurunya itu.

"Apa aku bisa minta tolong pada sensei?" tanya Tama.

Robin memandang Tama dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Membantu apa?"

.

.

Sakura menarik napas panjang dan membuka pintu apartemennya. Sejak dia bekerja, dia memilih untuk tinggal di apartemen sendiri. Selain karena dia ingin mandiri, dia merasa lebih bebas.

Meletakan tasnya sembarangan. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur dan membuka kulkasnya. Dia mengambil jus strawberry dan menuangkannya ke dalam gelas dan meneguknya dalam sekali teguk. Tenggorokannya terasa lebih lega.

Kakinya melangkah menuju ruang tengah dan mendudukan dirinya di salah satu sofanya. Tangannya mengambil remote TV dan menghidupkannya. rasanya dia malas sekali untuk datang ke butiknya padahal ini jadwalnya untuk mengunjungi butiknya dan melakukan evaluasi.

Suara getaran ponselnya menginterupsi kesendiriannya. Emeraldnya memandang _caller ID_ yang tercantum di layar ponselnya. Tangannya menggeser layar ponselnya dan mengangkat telepon yang masuk.

"Moshi-moshi, Zoro-kun. Ada apa?"

 _"Apa kamu sedang sibuk?"_

Sakura memejamkan matanya. Meski dia sedang tidak sibuk, tetapi dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Zoro.

"Aku sedang sibuk."

 _"Tapi aku ada di depan pintu apartemenmu. Keluarlah dan kita makan siang. Aku tidak menerima penolakan."_

.

.

"Portgas-sama. Ada seseorang yang ingin mencari anda."

Ace mengangkat kepalanya dari laptop yang ada dihadapannya dan memandang sekretarisnya.

"Suruh masuk."

Sekretarisnya dengan patuh keluar dari ruangannya dan tamunya masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Robin? Ada apa?" Ace bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Robin yang datang bersama dengan Tama.

"Ada yang ingin di bicarakan oleh Tama-chan." Robin mengusap rambut hijau milik Tama. "Katakan saja."

"Ano.. Paman." Tama memandang Ace. "Bisakah paman membatalkan pernikahan paman dengan Sakura sensei?"

.

.

.

Dan disinilah Sakura sekarang. Duduk di salah satu kursi restauran keluarga. Dia mengambil daging Yakiniku yang ada dihadapannya dan memakannya.

"Kita bisa makan di tempat lain jika hanya berdua. Disini mahal sekali." Sakura memandang Zoro yang sedang meneguk sakenya.

"Aku hanya ingin membicarakan tentang pernikahanmu."

"Hah? Memangnya apa hubungannya antara pernikahanku dan dirimu?"

"Apa kamu benar-benar mencintai Ace senpai?"

Sakura membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari Zoro. Dia menggigit bibirnya sebelum menjawab.

"Jika aku tidak mencintainya, kenapa aku memutuskan menikah dengannya?"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kamu melakukannya denganku?"

Cukup. Sakura membenci semua pertanyaan gamblang yang dilontarkan Zoro.

"Zoro-"

"Sakura. Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura, ada apa?"

Musim semi kali ini ditandai dengan berseminya bunga Sakura satu hari setelah ulang tahunnya. Dia mendapatkan sebuah kalung berlian yang Indah yang sekarang tersemat di lehernya. Ace juga mengajaknya makan malam romantis dengan diiringi pemusik klasik yang membuatnya terkagum.

Zoro maupun Tama bahkan tidak mengucapkan selamat kepadanya. Biarpun mereka sekarang terkesan menjauh, tetapi jauh di lubuk hatinya. Dia ingin mendengar ucapan selamat dari Zoro.

Hari ini dia mendapatkan libur untuk mengurus acara pernikahannya yang sudah tinggal seminggu. Sebenarnya semua persiapannya sudah selesai dan dia tinggal mengurus kekurangannya saja. Dan juga hatinya.

Entah mengapa semenjak percakapan antara dirinya dan Zoro di restaurant Yakiniku. Ada perasaan aneh yang hinggap di hatinya dan hatinya menjadi gundah gulana. Apakah pernikahan ini yang benar-benar dia inginkan?

"Sakura?"

Bagaikan kembali ke alam nyata. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya.

"Iya, Ace-kun?"

"Kamu kenapa? Apakah badanmu kurang enak? Kamu kelelahan?"

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan soal Bulan madu kita."

Sebuah cubitan di terima Sakura dihidungnya.

"Kita bahkan belum menikah. Kau ini." Ace tertawa. "Ayo, kita pulang."

Sakura tersenyum dan bangkit dari duduknya. Dia mengamit lengan Ace dan masuk ke dalam mobil pria itu.

Apakah memang benar, ini semua yang dia inginkan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Papa, apakah Sakura sensei benar-benar akan menikah dengan paman Ace?"

Zoro yang sedang memakai dasinya menatap putrinya. Hari ini Sakura akan menikah dan dia mengenakan sebuah setelan jas berwarna putih. Tama sendiri juga mengenakan sebuah gaun berwarna putih yang diberikan Robin.

"Sepertinya Papa sudah tidak memiliki kesempatan lagi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Tokyo, 6 tahun yang lalu.**_

 _ **"Sakura! Ace sudah menunggumu."**_

 _ **"Sebentar, kaa-chan!"**_

 _ **Seorang gadis cantik berambut merah muda memandang dirinya di cermin. Rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai dan sebuah parfum mahal disemprotkannya ke tubuhnya sebagai finishing.**_

 _ **Mengambil tas kecil sebagai pemanis. Sakura berjalan keluar kamarnya.**_

 _ **"Kaa-chan, Saku berangkat dulu."**_

 _ **Dua orang pria dengan rambut beda warna tertegun melihatnya. Sakura mengangkat satu alisnya dan memandang dirinya sendiri. Tidak ada yang aneh dengan pakaian ataupun dandanannya. Dia tampak manis dengan sebuah rok pendek berwarna putih yang dipadukan dengan sebuah tanktop berwarna pink dan blazer bewarna hitam.**_

 _ **"Ace senpai? Zoro-kun? Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.**_

 _ **"Tidak ada apa-apa." Zoro mengalihkan pandangannya. Zoro mengenakan sebuah kaos hitam dan celana jeans.**_

 _ **Berbeda dengan Zoro. Ace tersenyum lebar dan mengusap kepalanya. Seniornya itu tampak tampan dengan sebuah kaos hitam dengan lambang bajak laut dan mengenakan sebuah jaket coklat.**_

 _ **"Tidak. Kamu cantik."**_

 _ **"Benarkah itu?" Sakura memandang Ace dengan pandangan antusias.**_

 _ **Ace tersenyum dan mengusap wajah Sakura dengan lembut.**_

 _ **Entah kenapa, ada sesuatu yang membuat dadanya panas ketika melihat bagaimana Ace menyentuh Sakura. Dia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya kesal, hanya saja dia tidak suka ketika melihat tangan itu menyentuh Sakura.**_

 _ **"Robin-san belum datang ya?" tanya Sakura. "Bagaimana jika kita menunggunya di Taman bermain saja?"**_

 _ **"Baiklah. Aku akan hubungi Robin." Ace mengambil ponselnya.**_

 _ **"Zoro-kun! Ayo kita berangkat!"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Taman bermain di hari minggu cukup ramai. Sakura memandang sekelilingnya sebelum tersenyum. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak datang ke Taman bermain dan dia seperti kembali ke masa lalunya. Saat kecil, dia dan Zoro suka sekali curi-curi kesempatan kabur dari kelas untuk bermain.**_

 _ **Hari ini mereka akan mengadakan double date. Sakura berniat mencomblangkan antara Zoro dan Robin.**_

 _ **"Kalian!"**_

 _ **Mereka menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang Robin yang tampak cantik dengan gaun santai miliknya. Sakura bisa melihat pipi Zoro merona merah ketika Robin menghampiri mereka. Dia akui, jika Robin memang cantik dan elegan dengan sikapnya dan caranya memilih pakaian.**_

 _ **"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu." Robin tersenyum.**_

 _ **"Tidak apa-apa, Robin-san." Sakura memandang sekelilingnya. "Bagaimana jika kita naik roller coaster sebagai pembukaan?"**_

 _ **"Aku tidak mau." Zoro menjawab dengan malas.**_

 _ **"Mou, kalau tidak mau kenapa datang kemari?" Sakura merengut kesal dan menarik tangan Ace yang ada di sampingnya. "Ayo Ace senpai, kita naik Roller coaster itu."**_

 _ **"Ck, dia itu." Zoro mengusap wajahnya dan tidak tahu bagaimana mendeskripsikan sahabatnya itu. "Ayo Robin."**_

 _ **Zoro dan Robin berjalan menuju arena roller coaster dan menemukan Sakura kesusahan mengukur tinggi badannya pada papan pengukur tinggi badan yang ada disana.**_

 _ **"Silahkan naik."**_

 _ **"Zoro, kamu tidak mau menunggu Sakura?" tanya Robin.**_

 _ **Pria berambut hijau itu sedikit melirik ke belakang.**_

 _ **"Biarkan saja."**_

 _ **"Menyebalkan!" Sakura memandang tinggi badannya yang tidak memenuhi syarat.**_

 _ **"Sakura, sebaiknya kita tunggu saja. Kita beli es krim ya."**_

 _ **Sakura merengut kesal sebelum menganggukan kepalanya. Dia sebenarnya ingin naik roller coaster, tetapi sepertinya dia harus mengurungkan niatnya.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Zoro turun dari roller coaster dengan tenang. Baginya roller coaster seperti ini tidak ada apa-apa baginya. Di sampingnya, Robin juga sana tenangnya.**_

 _ **Dari jauh, dia bisa melihat Sakura duduk di samping Ace sembari memakan es krim. Wajah gadis itu sangat menggemaskan jika sedang ngambek seperti itu.**_

 _ **"Kenapa wajahmu ditekuk seperti itu?" Zoro menepuk kepala Sakura.**_

 _ **Gadis berambut merah muda itu mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Zoro dengan pandangan kesal.**_

 _ **"Aku sedang kesal denganmu! Aku juga ingin naik roller coaster!"**_

 _ **Zoro tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan mengacak rambut Sakura dengan gemas.**_

 _ **"Aku akan mentraktirmu ramen, bagaimana?" tanya Zoro.**_

 _ **"Tidak mau!"**_

 _ **"Padahal ramen paman Teuchi sedang membuka menu baru."**_

 _ **"Baiklah! Kamu yang mentraktirku!"**_

 _ **Pria berambut hijau itu tidak bisa menahan tawanya yang menggema.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura membuka matanya ketika kenangan masa lalunya kembali muncul. Dia bisa melihat wajahnya di cermin yang sudah di poles dengan make up natural.

Gaun pengantin bewarna putih yang mewah melekat Indah di tubuhnya. Gaun pengantin yang akan dikenakannya pada pernikahannya hari ini.

Dan entah mengapa hatinya menjadi hampa.

Akankah dia menikah dengan Ace saat hatinya untuk orang lain? Mungkin dia akan belajar untuk mencintai Ace, meski dia tidak yakin dia bisa melakukan itu atau tidak.

"Sakura, ayo kita segera keluar."

Ayahnya muncui bersama dengan ibunya. Sakura menatap kedua orang tuanya sebelum tersenyum.

"Ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu terlihat sedih begitu?" tanya Mebuki.

"Aku hanya sedih karena akan meninggalkan kaa-san dan tou-san." Sakura sedikit menyeka air matanya.

Mebuki dan Kizashi saling berpandangan dan memeluk putrinya. Sakura semakin tidak bisa menahan air matanya.

"Kaa-san dan tou-san yakin, jika Ace-kun tidak akan membiarkanmu meninggalkan kaa-san dan tou-san."

Sakura merasakan dadanya sangat sesak.

.

.

Zoro dan Tama duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di kuil. Tidak ada yang berbicara diantara mereka. Ace berdiri di altar dengan sebuah setelan jas rapi. Rambutnya yang hitam pun tampak rapi dan membuatnya terlihat berbeda.

Beberapa teman dan saudara dari pihak pengantin sudah berkumpul.

Dadanya terasa sangat sesak membayangkan Sakura akan menikah dengan orang lain. Andaikan waktu bisa diputar, dia tidak akan membiarkan hal ini terjadi.

Keramaian terdengar di belakang. Mereka semua menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Sakura muncul dengan gaun yang melekat indah pada tubuhnya. Dengan dindampingi orang tuanya, Sakura berjalan menuju altar.

Mata hitamnya terus menerus memandang Sakura. Wanita itu tampak sangat cantik dan Sakura sempat memandangnya. Dia tahu, jika Sakura memiliki rasa yang sama dengannya.

Ace mengulurkan tangannya dan Sakura menerimanya. Wanita itu tersenyum memandang calon suaminya. Pendeta mulai membacakan doa dan Sakura sudah tidak bisa berkonsentrasi lagi. Matanya memandang Zoro dan Tama yang duduk diantara tamu undangan yang hadir.

Dia bisa melihat sorot mata kehilangan. Menggigit bibitnya, Sakura benar-benar dilema.

"Pendeta, bisa berhenti sebentar." Ace menginterupsi.

Sakura memandang calon suaminya dengan pandangan bingung

"Ace-kun?"

"Aku ingin membatalkan pernikahan ini."

Beberapa tamu undangan menatap pasangan mempelai dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Bahkan Sakura menatap Ace dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"A-apa yang kamu katakan, Ace-kun?" tanya Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, kakak bodoh?!" Luffy berteriak dari tempatnya duduk. "Aku tidak tahu jika kamu-umph!"

Sanji dan Nami kompak membungkam mulut lebar milik Luffy. Sedangkan Robin yang duduk tidak jauh dari mereka hanya tertawa kecil.

"Ace-kun, apa maksud semua ini?" Sakura menatap calon suaminya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak bisa terus pura-pura buta dan menutup mataku, Sakura."

Sakura sepertinya mulai paham kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Dia menggigit bibirnya dan menundukan kepalanya. Rasanya dia tidak bisa menatap Ace.

"Zoro-kun." Ace tersenyum dan memandang Zoro yang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi. "Apa kamu tidak mau menggantikanku?"

Zoro menatap Ace dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Begitu pula dengan Sakura.

Tersenyum. Ace berjalan menjauhi altar dan berjalan menuju Zoro. Pria berambut hijau itu masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Jangan sia-siakan wanita cantik itu."

Bangkit dari duduknya, Zoro berjalan menuju altar dan Sakura tidak bisa menahan tangisannya. Wanita berambut merah muda itu memeluk Zoro dengan erat.

"Nyahahaha!" Gold Roger menepuk bahu putranya. "Kamu sudah melakukan hal yang benar!"

Ace tersenyum memandang Sakura yang sedang memeluk Zoro.

"Aku rasa bagitu."

Dia bukannya tidak tahu jika Sakura sudah menyerahkan kesuciannya untuk Zoro. Saat dia sampai di apartemen wanita itu pagi hari dan menemukan Zoro ada disana, otaknya sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi.

Jadi, saat Tama datang ke kantornya dan memintanya untuk membatalkan pernikahannya, dia menjadi semakin yakin. Dan keputusannya untuk membatalkan pernikahannya adalah hal yang tepat.

Nami tidak bisa menahan air matanya dan sedikit menyeka sudut matanya. Siapapun yanh tahu tentang kisah mereka pasti akan terharu melihat bagaimana Sakura tersenyum bahagia dengan Zoro yang ada di sampingnya.

Hari itu, Zoro dan Sakura resmi menikah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mou, turunkan aku, Zoro-kun!" Sakura meronta saat dia berada dalam gendongan suaminya.

Hari ini mereka sudah resmi menikah dan Sakura tidak tahu bagaimana mendeskripsikan kebahagiaannya. Mereka berdiri berjam-jam dan menyambut tamu yang hadir. Kakinya terasa sangat lelah dan Zoro kemudian menggendongnya.

Zoro membawa mereka menuju apartemen milik pria itu. Tama juga tak kalah bahagianya. Malam ini, dia akan resmi menjadi nyonya Roronoa seutuhnya.

"Mama, aku lelah sekali." Tama merengek menatap ibu barunya.

"Sebaiknya Tama segera berganti pakaian dan beristirahat, mama juga lelah sekali."

Jujur saja, Sakura tidak ingin melakukan apapun dan ingin segera tidur. Tetapi dia rasa, malam ini dia harus begadang untuk melayani suaminya.

"Sakura, dimana sakeku?"

Sakura yang sedang mengganti pakaiannya memandang suaminya.

"Aku meletakannya di sudut kamar. Aku tidak mau Tama tahu jika ayahnya adalah peminum paling menyebalkan."

Pria itu mengabaikan istrinya dan mengambil sakenya. Tidak ada yang lebih nikmat dari sake yang diminum langsung dari botolnya.

"Zoro-kun, aku lupa membawa bajuku."

"Pakai saja kemeja yang ada di lemariku."

Menekuk wajahnya, Sakura mengambil sebuah kemeja putih milik suaminya dan mengenakannya. Memandang wajahnya di cermin, dia merasa sangat seksi dengan kemeja putih kebesaran milik Zoro.

"Zoro-kun, aku mau melihat Tama-chan dulu."

Melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamarnya, Sakura menuju kamar milik Tama dan melihatnya gadis kecil itu sudah tidur ditemani dengan boneka-boneka miliknya.

Satu senyuman terbit di bibir Sakura. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mendeskripsikan kebahagiaannya. Tangannya menyentuh selimut milik Tama dan menyelimuti tubuh mungil itu agar lebih hangat.

"Apa Tama sudah tertidur?"

Menolehkan kepalanya, dia melihat Zoro berdiri diambang pintu kamar putrinya dan memegang botol sakenya.

"Zoro-kun! Sudah aku katakan untuk tidak membawa sake kemari." Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Ayo kita kembali ke kamar."

Sakura menutup pintu kamar Tama dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya bersama Zoro. Pria itu membuka kemejanya dan mendudukan dirinya di salah satu sofa yang ada di kamarnya dan mengambil remote televisi yang ada di sampingnya.

"Zoro-kun." Sakura menatap suaminya dengan pandangan bingung. "Kamu tidak mau-"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" Zoro menolehkan kepalanya. "Kita masih bisa melakukannya besok. Aku tahu kamu sedang lelah dan aku tidak mau membuatmu terbebani."

Sakura benar-benar tidak mempercayai pendengarannya. Dia memeluk suaminya dari belakang dan mencium dalam-dalam bau alkohol dan _pheromone_ milik suaminya.

"Aku rasa, aku tidak bisa tidur tanpamu."

Zoro menolehkan kepalanya dan mencium hidung wanitanya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Zoro-kun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Owari-**

 **Akhirnya tamat! Adakah yang menunggunya? :3 mungkin ada yang gasuka dengan tema affair ya.. But this happy end.. :33**

 **Mungkin untuk fict SasuSaku yang lain bakal menyusul atau ZoroSaku, ditunggu aja yaaa..**

 **Sampai ketemu di cerita lainnya!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


End file.
